


Greg in Real Life (a 221b)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alcohol, Depression, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: When Greg gets home after work





	Greg in Real Life (a 221b)

Greg let the door to his flat swing shut and he locked it. He dropped the keys on the side table and stooped to pick up the mail that had been shoved through the slot. Bills.

He dropped those onto the side table as well. Take care of them another day. Just not today.

He walked to the closet and hung up his coat before heading up to the bedroom and changing into joggers and a sweatshirt. He then headed to the kitchen. His footsteps no longer echoed on the wooden floors of the empty flat.

A beer, and then the sofa. He sighed, trying to relax. Humiliated again today by Sherlock. Nothing new. Nobody in his division cared what Sherlock did to him. Not one of them.

Another beer. Nobody respected him. Even if he didn’t call in Sherlock. They still mocked him. He had no control over his division.

Another beer. Sally was openly contemptuous of him. He might as well show up and just occupy a desk. Forget about working cases. Just call Sherlock.

He felt quite tired. He thought it best if he got up and actually got into bed, but he didn’t care. Another night spent on the couch. 

No good reason for him to be doing it. 

It’s just what he did.

Alone. 

Sofa. 

Beer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my other works


End file.
